watashi no suki na hito
by Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn
Summary: The title means "The One I Love". This is a songfic done with the song Savin' Me by Nickleback. Please read and Review! UsagixAmi


_**Author's Note: This is my first songfic, so I hope you guys all like it. **Italics** indicate the song fragments and that's basically it. The song is Savin' Me by Nickleback. This came to me and wouldn't leave me along until I wrote it, so here it is! Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

She looked out her bedroom window. It was raining again. It seemed like whenever she was sad it rained. She sighed.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
One these hands and knees I'm crawling And all I reach for you_

She looked around her room, her blue eyes seeing the closeness of the walls.

_Well, I'm terrifed of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

Her eyes landed on a picture. In the picture was 10 girls and 1 guy. Her trained eyes landed on one person in particular. The blond's hair was blowing, her

cornflower blue eyes laughing. A tear slipped fromher eyes as she stared at the picture. Then she dropped her book, and ran.

_All I need is you (Come please I'm calling)  
And all I scream for you (hurry I'm falling, I'm falling)_

She ran out of the appartment that she shared with her mother. As she ran she thought back to their first encounter.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ami-san! Catch!" cried the clond warrior.

Mizuno Ami caught a blue pen with the symbol of Mercury on it.

"Shout 'Mercury Power! Make up!'" shouted the warrior.

_Show me what it's like (to be the last one standing)_

"Mercury Power! Make up!" cried Ami.

In a flash of blue lights and ice Sailor Mercury replaced Ami.

"Fight Mercury! Fight!" screamed the warrior.

_Teach me wrong from right (And I'll show you what I can be)_

"Bubble Spray!" cried Mercury.

A fog appeared. Then she heard a scream.

"Sailor Moon!" she cried.

She turned on her visor and saw the youma had stuck a large stick into Moon's arm.

_Say it for me, say it to me_

"Help me!" cried Moon.

"Mercury Ice Shard Strike!" screamed Mercury.

The youma was dusted.

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

"Thank you." Said Moon, smilling at Mercury.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Ami found herself looking up, through the rain, at Toyko Tower. She entered.

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

Standing at the top roof platform of Tokyo Tower, near the edge was Eternal Sailor Mercury. The rain had stopped but the clouds wouldn't reveal the sun.

_Heavens gates won't open up for me_

She took a step towards the ledge. And heard a song on the wind...

_With these broken wings I'm falling_

Now she stood on the ledge.

"No! Wait!" she heard.

Carefully turning she saw Eternal Sailor Moon, standing there, crying.

_All I see is you_

"Usagi-chan, no, Princess Serenity-sama." said Mercury.

"You wouldn't jump would you? The team needs you!" cried Moon.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the 18 story_

"Always the team huh?" asked Mercury, "Just the team?"

_And all I scream for you (Come please I'm calling)_

"What do you mean? Of course the team needs you!" cried Moon, tears slipping down her face, "And ... And I do too."

Mercury scoffed.

"But you've got your 'Mamo-chan' now." she said, "What of the times before him?"

Moon gasped. Mercury smilled sadly.

"I thought so." she said.

She leaned back, off of Tokyo Tower.

"NO!" screamed Moon.

_And all I need from you (hurry I'm falling, I'm falling)_

She heard the chorus of the song on the wind as she tore towards the ground below.

_Show me what it's like (to be the last one standing)  
Teach me wrong from right (and I'll show you what I can be)  
Say it for me say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me (hurry I'm falling)_

"Ami-chan!"

Mercury saw Moon following her, her wings tucked close to her body.

"Usa!" screamed Mercury, tears falling from her eyes.

_And all I need is you (come please I'm calling)  
And all I scream for you (hurry I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling)_

Sailor Moon reached a hand out to Mercury.

* * *

**Flashback**

It'd been a tough battle, and to make it worse it had been on a tall buildings roof. Mercury was holding on the the roof edge, no wanting to die, yet shouting

helpful hints to her teammates .

_Show me what it's like (to be the last one standing)_

"Mercury! Here!"

Mercury looked up and saw Sailor Moon, reaching a hand down to her. Smilling Mercury took it and was hoisted up.

_Teach me wrong from right (and I'll show you what I can be)_

"Mercury! You need to be more careful!" yelled Sailor Mars, "ChibiUsa-chan was almost taken!"

"So help me to teach her some better moves." said Moon.

Mars huffed and left. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter shrugged and left too.

Moon brought Mercury into a (lovers) hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" cried Moon, "It would've killed me if you'd died!"

_Say it for me say it to me

* * *

_

**End Flashback**

"I'm sorry!" screamed Mercury, and she reached for Moon's hand.

As soon as their hands touched they transformed into Princess Serenity and Princess Ami.

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

They continued to fall, a silent agreement to wait until 100m before flying.

"I love you Ami." said Serenity, "And I never should've let a future possibility stop me from that."

_Say it if it's worth savin' me (hurry I'm falling)_

Ami cried.

"I love you too!" she sobbed out.

_Say it for me say it to me_

"Ready when you are!" shouted Serenity.

Ami nodded. They kissed quickly. As they did the world was turned to crystal.

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

They spread their wings, soaring high into the sky.

"We'll protect this world together." said Serenity.

Ami nodded.

"Always." she said.

_Say it if it's worth savin' me

* * *

_

**So? What did you all think? I was thinking of adding an Epilogue, but I'm not sure. So I'll wait for your feed back and if enough people want an epilogue then I'll write it up! Thanks and remember to review!**

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**


End file.
